starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Kercans
The Kercan species descends from the world of Durga. They are reptile humanoids in terms of scaly appearance and brute strength. However, they are far from the most destructive species in their own home world, where the vast majority of wildlife hunts down and ravages. Because of this, they rely on survival and cunning ways to live another day. Now with technological progress, Kercans travel with whoever takes them. They are usually nomadic until they are driven to settle elsewhere. Physiology The average adult Kercan weighs 136 kilograms and a height of 7 feet. Hunched in nature, there aren't many differences between a female and a male other than size. There are instances where a Kercan of middle age is much larger in height and durability. Ancient Kercans used to process a medium ridged tail but appears to be lost as evolution went on. Kercans are also known to be cold blooded based on their surroundings which is useful when traveling to other worlds in the Galaxy. They usually take in sunlight where danger isn't present, theorized to a be a form of photosynthesis. When wounded, they bleed dark green that corrodes under sunlight after a period of time. Kercans are known to regenerate lost limbs but takes an extremely long process up from 5 months to 5 years depending on the severity. Some Kercans outside of Durga would substitute with cybernetics during this process until it's finished. It is said that a Kercan is near old age when the ability to regrow missing limbs is lost or vice versa. The range of how old a Kercan can be is debatable as there are many subspecies who live in other quadrants. The natives of Durga reports the history of Overwar Ghaur lived to be 500 years until he died of disease. History The Ancient Kercans appeared in 500 BC, where they were divided into hunting tribes of no more than 20. Constantly hunted by the dangerous wildlife and tribes razing others to the ground. Several wars won by Monthorn The Immortal took tribes under his own and demanded to set a fort far from the jungles and into the mountains. Traces of Kercan bones told the journey was not an easy one and took more than a few months to arrive. While Kercans are nomadic, Monthorn's tribe settled within the mountains creating a fort out of bones and mud bricks. When the tribe started to grow and thrive, Kercan mined stone and crafted blocks into sculptures for the dead called vow sculptures. The tribe grew into the Montezyen Civilization ruled under the descendants of Monthorn. Several people say because of the growth and stability, the Kercans would have died off from predators and infighting were it not for Monthorn's tribe. The modern Kercans always encountered alien ships visiting the planet, only to vastly underestimate the dangers. Natives would guide aliens and promise them protection on the condition they would leave Durga. So they did, with the first Kercans to leave Durga and live elsewhere. The Kercan population grew and expanded to other ethnic groups Category:Races